


CP粉终于见到了希望

by patriiicia



Category: shallian
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriiicia/pseuds/patriiicia
Summary: 沙雕小摸鱼，写的是只有个位数人磕的真人cp的故事，没有人能看到，我安全





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan视角  
又是一年圣诞，我独自坐飞机前往英国。说来可笑，自从读大学之后的五年，我都没有与家人一同过圣诞。机场里形形色色的人仿佛也与节日无关，行色匆匆。  
开始登机了，找到座位后坐定，塞上耳机，放的是鲍勃迪伦的《blowing in the wind》。  
身边的靠窗座位迟迟没有人，我为即将开始的一段安静旅程感到高兴。  
“借过。”  
听到有人说话我下意识抬头。哦，一位美丽的陌生人。  
“好的小姐。”我注意到她很瘦，还是忍不住问，“请问需要帮忙吗？”  
她眨了眨眼，“感激不尽！”  
当她坐下之后我才注意到，她穿了一条洁白的连衣裙，露着一段小腿。呵，女人。我不禁轻轻笑了笑，却又似乎觉得有些失礼。她并没有在意，从包里取出了一本精装书，伸展了一下身体，开始阅读。她似乎并没有想要和我攀谈的迹象。那好吧，难熬的十四小时。  
后来不知多久，昏昏欲睡中，一阵颠簸使我惊醒，不过我没想到睁开眼看到的是这样的光景——身旁的白衣女子，紧紧的攥住了我搭载扶手上的手。我有些尴尬，她也是。  
“刚刚飞机颠簸，我有些害怕，所以就……就握住了你的手。我是shallow，很高兴认识你。”她轻轻点头示意。  
这似乎是我们结交的开始。  
“我是Ryan。”  
接下来我们又聊了一些关于书籍与音乐的话题。  
渐渐地，身边的声音弱了下去——她睡着了。看着她的侧脸，心中不知怎的有一种奇妙的感觉。我唤来空乘，替她要了一条毯子。犹豫了到底要不要亲自给她盖上。我轻叹一声，认命一般轻轻将毯子盖在她身上。可恶！这明明是个陌生女子！  
飞机落地，我以为这件事就这样结束了。  
直到在湖区跨年的那个晚上（还有谁会选择在湖区跨年？这简直就是躲清静的最佳去处），我独自在湖边烧烤，生起篝火后不久，我看到一个裹着毯子的身影接近，我才知道，选择湖区的不只我一个。待那人走近，我才发现，那人是shallow。  
“你在烧烤？”听她的语气能感觉到她很开心。还没等我回答，她接着说，“太好了，我有棉花糖！”坐在湖边的石头上，篝火忽明忽暗，照着对面人的脸庞，一种说不出的感觉油然而生。我很想诉说。  
“你想听故事吗？”  
她轻轻点头，无可无不可。  
（笔者：你想听但是我懒得讲，让我们跳过没用的废话）  
“唉我怎么这么有钱，有钱却孤独；唉我怎么这么帅，却无人欣赏。除了你，小姐。”  
旁边的少女星星眼，问道：“那你会打羽毛球吗？”  
我有点惊讶，“怎么这么问？难道你不认识我吗？我是林·丹·宗伟·李·Ryan。”  



	2. 希望更大了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 并不成熟之作|纯情少男少女的腐国留学之恋|希望美梦成真|希望分级变动

#shallow视角#  
自从我与Ryan一同考进剑桥后，法学院的朋友们称呼我们“羽球双雄”。每年羽毛球赛，我们报混双总能拔得头筹。比赛结束后他邀请我去划船，我委婉地拒绝了他，因为我觉得那船实在是不干净，河里还有鸭子和鹅，臭烘烘的。他似乎有些沮丧，但是为了向他表明我的心意，我邀请他同我一起去电玩城，虽然是在市区，但是毕竟辛苦了一个学期，犒赏自己也不为过。他欣然应允。  
我们本着就近原则，先玩了太鼓达人。我很快就败下阵来，似乎我的手跟不上脑的速度。而Ryan（由于他名字太长，我便称呼他Ryan），很快就适应了游戏的速度，这很让我担心。之后我们共同选择了打僵尸的游戏，玩的时候我庆幸：还好今天没有穿裙子，否则真是丑态百出。  
我注意到，他似乎很喜欢这些游戏，玩的时候很沉浸、很是乐在其中。而他本人似乎不愿意承认。  
“你想不想去酒吧？”下午我们从游戏厅离开后他这样问我。  
我有些担心，但是看着他热切地眼神我实在不忍心拒绝，“好吧，但是我不会喝酒。”  
他朝我笑笑，什么都没有说，握住我的手信步向前走。  
酒吧中的歌曲震耳欲聋，他一开始还紧紧握着我的手，后来却不知去向。我有些担心。握着手中的酒杯不知所措。哦，酒。我轻轻嗅了嗅，因为我不懂，所以什么也没闻出来。酒保告诉我，这是一杯西班牙果酒，适合小姑娘，说完还朝我抛了个媚眼。这时候Ryan突然出现，有些生气，告诉我不许和别人说话，此后一直坐在我身旁，我们说着学校中的趣事，和下雨天学校路旁的艺人和他的狗。  
很久之后他才告诉我，那天去酒吧是因为酒吧是他的，喝酒不要钱，而他的口袋里只剩下打车回学校的钱。我哭笑不得。  
那天之后我们的联系并不频繁，我们各自有各自的生活，其实我也不知道如何定义我们之间的关系，似乎是朋友？我也不确定。  
好吧，那就这样过着不咸不淡的生活。  
-TBC-


End file.
